


Invisible Scars

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [38]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantart, literaturepoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>My scars may be healing slowly, I can still see them, Because they are invisible scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Scars

Invisible Scars  
Some heal  
Wounds  
Time heals them  
Closure does too  
Draws curtains   
Story is finished  
Chapter ended   
Grande finally   
Over   
Each scar   
I have   
Is   
Invisible  
Hard to see  
Naked eye   
Human normal eye  
Someone who is  
Smart enough  
See each scar  
Will know  
What battles   
That person   
Has gone through   
He or she   
Anyone   
Doesn’t matter  
Gender   
Or   
Sexuality  
Everyone has been  
Gone through  
Hell  
Once in their life   
Isn’t pretty  
But we learn  
Conquer   
Fear   
Makes us  
Strong   
Aware   
Every surrounding   
Self-observe   
Each one  
Behind   
Shadows   
Far back  
In a corner   
Can’t be seen  
Easily  
Can easily miss   
One move   
There still here  
Where they are  
Hidden   
Isn’t seen  
Only reflects  
By light  
Or   
Blue fire   
Surrounds   
Underneath   
My feet  
Candles  
Fire   
Reflects  
My scars  
Invisible scars   
These scars   
Are life scars   
There are   
Invisible Scars   
No one can   
See them  
Because their   
Invisible Scars  
From what I’ve   
Been through  
Each one  
Heals  
Slowly   
Nothing stops me  
Nor   
These Invisible Scars  
Or   
Any scar  
Invisible Scars


End file.
